A Dark Fate
by xXxnekogirlxXx
Summary: evelina is only seen kylo ren in her dreems. than they finaly meat, when he is kidnaps her. what wil happen? reed 2 find ot!


author's notes~

Hello. This is my first story, thank you for reading it! Also I drew my profile pic myself, please tell me if its good, I have not drawn a photoshop before! Please leave a good review of my story I have worked very hard on it~

Anyway this is the story about a very vivid and very lucid dream that I had. This is exactly as I remember it, because it was so beautiful that I wanted to write everything about it so I would not forget it ever. I have shared this story with my friends and they said it was very good, so I wanted to wrote a fanfic of it and share it with others too. Because this is the story of my life in my dreams, my OC is a persona who is a representation of me. I know that sounds like a Mary Sue but these dreams are not perfect many bad things happen to her. And this fanfic is very precious to me and really means a lot to me, so only good reviews, don't like don't read~

I will try to update as much as possible, and I am also writing some other fanfics that I will post when I have the chapters finished, I hope you enjoy it~

thx Ariana 4 editing~

~~~xXxnekogirlxXx~~~

Chapter 1. the kidnap

I can not ever forget the day I met the love of my life Kylo Ren. I had always seen visions of him in my dreams but never met him before for real in real life. My name is Evelina but, my friends call me Eve, and I am a neko (AN: a neko is a girl with cat ears in case you didn't know) I used to be the leader of the rebellion against the empire after I was found by the rebels when I woke up with amnesia, and no memory of who I was or what planet I came from, and there were no other nekos like me I had seen. Until one day that fate changed my life forever. That morning, I woke up and I got up to look in the mirror as I brushed my hair. I have sapphire blue eyes, skin as pale as ice, and long golden hair that retches my waist, and my cat eats and tail, are the same color as my hair. I got dressed into a long flowy sleeveless white dress with pink lace around the edges.

Then the space ship suddenly crashed on the sand planet. I looked threw the wreck and there were only dead bodies and all the people I knew were dead. I gasped with tears in my eyes. I was the only survivor and they were all dead. I looked into the sky and I saw the space ship that shot mine and killed everyone. I was sooo scared. It landed and I saw a figure dressed all in black come out of it but that was all I could see. I ran away afraid he would kill me too. I looked back and he had got out a red light saber "oh no a sith" I thought and then ran even faster. I had fought a lot of storm troopers and other empire forces before but never a sith lord, I knew I was too weak to face him I would die like everyone else.

I passed out from the heat and the sand. I could not see the mad who was following me but I was alone and lost. I was scared I would die here, without ever even having a boyfriend or getting married or having childs. This was the end I thought... but little did I know everything was going to get even much worse.

When I came too I was in a very dark place that smelled of horrible. I was chained to the walls and someone had striped off my dress and dressed me in a very small pink bikini top that revealed my large voluoctopus breasts in contrast to my skinny fragile body, (I look anorexic but I'm not) barely covering them, and a half miniskirt that only covered the front. There were chains around my neck and wrists and legs. I looked at my reflection in a puddle of blood on the floor, I had never looked so beautiful and sexy, but I was very scared of what would happen and where I was and why was I here.

A horrible wet slug squelched its way across the floor into the room, it was Jabba the Hut. Now I realized what was happening, I had heard that pretty girls were often kidnapped and forced to become his slaves. I screamed and fainted as I felt the slimy skin touching me. Later when I came too, some guy who spoke english translated and explained that nekos are very rare and very valuable as slaves, and they needed me to bread more neko girls, so I was more special than the other girls here, at least I probably would survive longer instead of being fed to the monsters that lived in the hole underground. I was there for days I was raped all the time and forced to dance sexily while creepy guys all watched and groped me. And they were all weird creatures not even hot guys. At nights I would scream and meow for help but no one ever came to save me. Until the one day I met Kylo Ren.

It was late at night and I was staring at the distance threw a small crack in the walls, wishing that some one would rescue me. Then suddenly a dark silhouette appeared in the darkness, and then, I saw flashes of red as the mysterious person killed everyone. I gasped and held my breath, I didn't want him to kill me but also dyeing would be better than what I had suffered. At least I would not have to kill myself. He cut the chains around my legs but left the ones holding my wrists together and held the one around my neck like a leash and pulled me to come with him. We went outside and the air was fresh but also with lots of sand. The mysterious man was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face.

"you... you saved me!" I breathed. "who are you?"

he took off the hood of his cloak and I saw his sexy, handsome face for the first time. The same man I had seen in my dreams every night. "My name is Kylo Ren." "you belong to me now."

~NekoGirl~

chapter 1.

it was the morning of the first day I went to Hogwarts and I was very nervous but exited. I remembered what happened the last night. I had stand in front of every one all the other new students as I was sorted they stared at me awkwardly. I could tell the other grills were judging me and it felt horrible. Then the sorting hat said "slytherin" and I could here the mean bitchy grills whispering "see I told you I knew she is evil bitchy slut" and I felt like I could cry. But. Then I saw a very sexy attractive boy glaring at me from where the other slithering were sitting. I fainted.

This morning I came to and looked sadly at the mirror. I was not like the other grills. I had cat ears and tail because I was a neko. (AN: that is a cat human half bread) and also a vampire. My hair was blond and retched to below my waste and my eyes were like limpid sapphire pools of oceans. I was too ivory pale and my boobs were too big for my anorexic looking body, like a prawn star. The other grills were always jealous of me and teased me because of my cat features and because I was a campfire, and guys were always soo creepy and touching me even gross old guys. I had lived alone before I went to Hogwarts because my parents dyed when I was a baby so I never new them and never had anyone to look after me when I lived in the woods alone with other homeless cats. I have been hurt to many times by humans to let me get close to them so I was vary nervous that I was the only half bread at the school. I hoped that I would have fries... maybe even a boy friend?


End file.
